Adoption
by LeAwesomeOne IX
Summary: Itachi's father had forced him into child prostitution at a young age. After his father died, 13 year old Itachi was rescued and adopted by the officer in charge, Hatake Kakashi. How will Itachi live his new life with his newly adopted father and elder brother, Sasuke? SasuIta. Yaoi.


**Title: Adoption**  
**By: LeAwesomeOne IX**  
**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. Ouch! **  
**Characters: [Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi], Hatake Kakashi**

**Summary: Itachi's father had forced him into child prostitution at a young age. After his father died, 13 year old Itachi was rescued and adopted by the officer in charge, Hatake Kakashi. How will Itachi live his new life with his newly adopted father and elder brother, Sasuke? SasuIta. Yaoi.**

**IX: A new multi-chapter story! Why I'm doing this, I will never know. Oh well. I'm absolutely positive I'll get less than 5 reviews in this (unlike my Code Geass stories, although I love both fandom equally *sulks*). Ah well. I'll just get on with. **

**Fair warning, there's implied bad stuffs that'll just prove to be spoilers but whatever. Implied child prostituion, child homosexual sex intercourse, homosexual, non-consensual... stuffs. Gah! I'm not even really planning on writing descriptive stuffs, and typing these stuffs is ****_really_**** a first time. I'll just leave stuffs implied.**

**Please know that this is a SasuIta fanfiction, and not the other way round. It won't focus too much on romance first, though. And Kakashi will be the caring adoptive father. Yup! Also, there will be role-reversal, in which Itachi is the younger than Sasuke by 5 years. Joy...**

**Let's get started, then.**

* * *

Hatake Kakashi sighed tiredly. Sometimes, he really hated his job. He hated breaking the news to the kids and watching their surprised and fearful faces. Still, he was glad he managed to offer them salvation.

Glancing at the paper, Kakashi read the details of his new charge.

Uchiha Itachi, age 13. Son of the recently deceased Uchiha Fugaku. Parents divorced, mother later dead. No immediate relatives.

Poor child. He was confirmed to be sent to the orphanage, then. It was a rare case, because there would usually be an immediate relative, waiting to receive the child and nurture them as their own.

Still, cases like these happens sometimes. There was even this one time when Kakashi adopted one of these child. It was just too tempting. The kid was adorable and intelligent. Despite the difficulty at the start, Kakashi did not regret his decision. Adopted at the age of 15, Hatake Sasuke was now an 18 year old college student. Kakashi was proud of him.

Reaching the door of the apartment, Kakashi rang the doorbell. He gulped down the feeling of dread he always seemed to feel every time he did this. After all, telling a kid their parents were dead isn't the easiest thing in the world.

The door opened slightly and a head peeked out. Kakashi paused for a while, holding his breath.

The kid was adorable! Maybe a little thin, but still... Wide, innocent looking onyx eyes stared up to him.

"Excuse me, sir?" Itachi tilted his head slightly at the sight of the white haired man.

"Oh yea..." Kakashi muttered, heart sinking. He forgot that his job was to deliver the news of the kid's dad's death and then send him to the orphanage. But maybe Kakashi would adopt him. Taking a deep breath, Kakashi started.

"You must be Itachi-kun."

"..." Itachi nodded his head, looking confused

"Itachi-kun, my name is Hatake Kakashi. Well... your father-"

"Are you father's friend?" Itachi interrupted him suddenly, a light of understanding shining in his eyes. Before Kakashi could respond, however, Itachi opened the door fully and ushered him in. Kakashi took in the sight of the boy wearing a large over-sized white T-shirt and... nothing else. The T-shirt went to his knees, so Kakashi could not confirm whether the boy was actually wearing shorts underneath. But Kakashi guessed correctly, the boy was really a little too thin.

"We haven't started because father isn't back yet, but we are waiting here." Itachi explained, further confusing Kakashi.

"Wh-" Kakashi started as Itachi led him to a room but stopped as a hand reached out for Itachi from the room.

Itachi gasp lightly as he was pulled into the room.

"Ita-chan... We can't wait for your father anymore... Why don't we start first~" Kakashi heard the assailant purr out.

Kakashi's eyes widened when he heard Itachi gasp, then moan.

"W-wait... Father said to wait for h-him... Ah!"

Kakashi immediately ran in front of the room and threw the door opened. His eyes widened in horror as he took in the sight presented in front of him.

A man who was seated on a couch, one hand around Itachi's waist (who was... seated on his lap, for the lack of a better word) while his other hand was groping Itachi's cock. Another man was pulling apart the kid's legs and caressing the smooth thigh, while another man was pulling up Itachi's white T-shirt up - and yes, Itachi was really not wearing anything else - and squeezing his nipples brutally. There was one more man who was holding a camera, eyeing Itachi with pure lust.

A small cry from Itachi broke Kakashi out of his shock.

"Stop!" Kakashi yelled at the men.

The men looked at Kakashi annoyingly. The man who was seated on the couch said, "You're new here, aren't you. Well, I'll explain the rules here if you don't know. This is an orgy, which means we all get a share of the pleasure. Naturally, the one who pays the most, me, is showed with the most attention. But don't worry, you'll get a share of Ita-chan too. Now, if you want you can come here and start groping him."

This only horrified Kakashi more. "No... I meant STOP!" Kakashi yelled again when the man started nipping on the kid's neck. Kakashi immediately held out his working badge. "I'm from the government and you will charge you for involvement in child prostitution!"

"Shit! He's from the authorities!" The man with the camera shouted and they all tried to escape. Kakashi tried stopping them but the man seated from the couch (also known as the man who paid the most) roughly threw the kid away on the floor. Itachi let out a pained cry and Kakashi immediately rushed over to the kid, letting the other men their chance to escape.

"Kid... are you alright?" Kakashi asked, kneeling over the kid.

Itachi stood up slowly and looked at Kakashi.

"Um... are you one of those single clients who wants privacy?" Itachi asked carefully

Kakashi held his breath in surprised at the question. He opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by the kid again - who had mistakenly misunderstood the momentary silence as a 'yes'

"It'll cost two thousand, but father is not home, so you can't pay yet. I'm afraid we have to wait for father to return before we can start."

Kakashi held the kid in his arms.

"I'm not a... client or whatever you call those people. Now, listen carefully. I have a news to deliver, and I'm really not sure now whether it really is a bad news or a good one," Kakashi started out carefully. "Your father was involved in an accident and passed away on spot. You have no immediate relative so you will be sent to the orphanage or adopted. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Itachi blinked. And blinked again. "Father's dead..." he repeated slowly, looking at Kakashi waringly.

"Yes." Kakashi nodded his head.

"So I'll be sent to the orphanage..." Itachi muttered, looking at Kakashi for confirmation

Kakashi nodded his head and added, "Or adopted."

Itachi continued staring up at Kakashi, then nodded his head slowly.

"...Okay. I guess that'll settle." Itachi shrugged, shocking Kakashi for the umpteenth time in the hour.

* * *

**IX: Muahahaha! How was that? Enjoy it? Hate it? Like it? Feel nothing about it? I don't care, just click on the review button and type something! At this rate, I think I'll enjoy getting my first flame... No, seriously. I have never gotten a flame before. That's just cause I only started writing last last month.**

**This is my second story for the Naruto fandom, the first was a drabble of Itachi (that involves neither gay nor romance) and had nothing but a follow and a favorite. Joy! **

**I guess that's just because I posted it 2 days ago... Whatever. **

**I'm on a roll! Holidays are next week, so hopefully, if I get the encouragement from nobody or somebody, I'll update soon. **

**In the meantime, REVIEW. And I'm just rambling here. Oh, great. Whatever.**

**Rate and Review. **

**_(Forgive me for my ramblings and nonsensical stuffs, but I'm just too... hyped up. For nothing... Somehow. 0.o)_**


End file.
